


A Thousand Surrounding

by abriata



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons mysterious there are two Krises. Adam is delighted with this turn of events. Kris are confused. First time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Surrounding

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt: _for reasons mysterious/explained (magic/sci-fi/whatever) there are two Krises. Adam is delighted with this turn of events. Kris are confused. (first time would be nice?)_

Kris is completely fine with Adam until he wakes up with a twin. Kris, that is, not Adam. He's understandably freaked out, both of them are, but Adam goes, "Wow, this would be an awesome porno," as soon as he walks into Kris' house, and Kris thinks Adam maybe sucks at this reassurance thing.

They must make a face – and wow, they have the same expressions, is that ever weird – because Adam laughs and says, "It'll sort itself out, the same thing happened to this girl I know once. She and her boyfriend and herself all just had a bunch of sex and it went away."

"Which one of us is going to go away? And where?" The Other Kris asks, and yeah, now Kris is freaking out for a different reason.

"Whoa, okay, okay, you guys have got to calm down." There Adam's better at calming them down, because he sits down next to Kris, between the two of them, and soothes a hand up and down each of their backs.

Kris says, "Well, if it doesn't go away without having sex I guess we're safe."

"Yeah, if you ignore having a _twin_ ," the Other Kris says, and hey, he's pretty good at that sarcastic bitchy thing.

Adam asks, "You could rock it?" sort of as a peace offering, and Kris huffs and gets up to get dressed, because he has stuff to do today. Other Kris gets dressed too, and it's a little awkward with both of them squeezed into the closet trying to get clothes at the same time. Adam's trying not to laugh again when they come out, but Kris ignores him.

Thing is, by noon Kris has pretty much decided that having a double is probably the worst curse in the world. It's not a twin; he's identical in _every way_. They have the same thoughts at the same time, and more often Kris goes to say something to him but he's already started the same sentence. It basically means he feels completely unoriginal. The only time it's good is when he sits down that afternoon to try to write and the other him has different ideas, can get out one of the other songs floating around in his – their? – head than the one Kris is working on. He critiques well, too, so Kris is more productive in one afternoon than he has been in weeks.

It's right before dinner, and Kris is starting to wonder what they'll do about going to find someone who'll sleep with _twins_ so that one of them, he doesn't know that it'll matter who because they really are the same person, when Adam comes barging into the house. "You could knock," Other Kris says, and thank you, seriously.

Adam tells both of them, "I asked Katie, the girl who I told you had it happen to her, and she said it was because she had some internal issue she needed to work out, that it wasn't the sex. So whatever you're conflicted about, get over it and you'll be normal again."

He sounds kind of disappointed, and Kris tells him, "You can stay for dinner. Go pick a movie or something," to get him out of the room.

They watch him go and Other Kris says, "We're kind of in love with him."

"Yeah," Kris sighs, "I thought of that too."

They're both quiet for a minute and Kris thinks it's his turn, so he offers, "I wasn't sure until now, I mean, he teases everyone, but he really likes that there's two of us. Me."

"Yeah," Other Kris says too, and, "After dinner? I'm hungry."

They decide to wait until Adam finishes eating but he takes forever and they're both done and fidgeting when he asks, "What's wrong?"

Other Kris takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Nothing," he lies, so Kris bites his lip and admits, "We're in love with you and we really kind of want to go upstairs now."

Adam's eyes go about as wide as possible at Other Kris, who's totally worthless and just goes bright red. Kris knows he's blushing, too, but not that bad, no way, and he takes the first step and stands up. They make it up the stairs, Kris leading Other Kris leading Adam, but they get as far as his bedroom and he just stands there, frozen.

"Hey," says Adam, "We don’t have to do anything you don't want to," and he's still looking at and talking to Other Kris.

"You know," Kris starts, but Other Kris turns and reaches out to him, and he looks down when their skin touches to see himself begin to flicker. "Oh," he says, light-headed. "I thought I was the original."

Other Kris shakes his head. "I was the one wearing the pajamas I put on last night," he points out, and Kris nods, "Yeah. Can we, before I?"

Adam says gently, "Definitely."

But he and Other Kris, Real Kris, just sort of stare at each other, and Kris finally turns to look at Adam. "I don't. We don't – we need you."

"You have a problem with self-expression," Adam tells Other Kris, because Kris knows now that he's here to say what the real Kris couldn't all along.

Kris says, "Help us," and Adam nods and says, "I think you should fuck him," to Other Kris.

They both frown at him in confusion. Kris would've thought – of course, they look the same, so maybe—

"I don't really want anyone else fucking you, not even." Adam shrugs at Other Kris, and Kris forces himself to say, "We don't, either," because he doesn't think Other Kris can, yet.

Adam says, "You should probably get undressed, both of you," and while they go for their shirt buttons he asks, "Do you have lube, Kris?"

"No," Other Kris answers, but Kris has to finish, "We do have lotion, in the bathroom."

Nodding at him, Adam goes to get it, and Kris turns to look at himself. "I think you'll be okay," and Other Kris twists their hands together, palm to palm, and tells him, " _We_ will be."

"Hey, don't look at me," Kris points out, "Technically you're the one who's so self-sacrificing," but it falls a little flat. Other Kris leans forward and oh, kissing yourself? Must be underrated, because this is awesome. There's no awkward nose smushing or clicking teeth together, because they both go in and tilt their heads and lick and bite exactly as much as they need to.

Adam comes out, says, "Yeah, wow," all dreamy, and then, "Don't let me stop you, but all the way naked is a good idea," and they pull away to strip off jeans and underwear.

Kris doesn't figure there's much point in being embarrassed when it's just him and Adam, plus he thinks he sees his feet and up to his wrists occasionally wavering too, so he crawls onto the bed a little awkwardly and bends his knees up, legs spread. Adam touches his knee gently and pushes at Other Kris until he's kneeling on the bed between his legs. "As hot as that looks, I'm assuming it's your first time and it's really easier if you want to roll over," Adam gestures, "Onto your stomach."

Kris shakes his head but Adam still looks dubious so he says, "I'm sure. I want to see you," and it's not like any extra aches will matter.

"Alright," Adam says, and leans back against the footboard. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah," Other Kris finally admits, and he takes the lotion from Adam.

They don't worry about foreplay, really, because Kris tells them not to. He's flickering more, now, and he wants this much at least before he goes – wherever.

Other Kris pushes a finger into him, slowly like Adam tells him, and Kris keeps his breathing slow and tries not to wince at how gross the lotion feels. Two fingers are worse, because they kind of hurt too, but he looks over at Adam and he's jacking himself slowly, enough distraction for Kris to settle into Other Kris' motions and arch up against him when he pushes in. It's weird, really, hot but Kris isn't vain enough to find himself particularly attractive, so he closes watches Adam watch them, panting, and twists when he can't help squirming anymore. He comes quietly, like Other Kris, just short sharp moans and falling tangled together. Adam reaches over between them where Kris is still spread around Other Kris' cock and they both make a noise halfway between protest and begging and Adam comes, hand tight on his cock and mouth open.

Adam pulls them both close to him, wrapping them up together sticky and warm, and Kris doesn't bother fighting sleep because he doesn't want to be awake when he goes.

The confusing thing is, he wakes up again. Adam asks, "Kris?" when he gets up to go stand in front of the mirror.

"We really were the same person," Kris tells him, and Adam says, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kris nods. "My ass is sore," and he smiles at them both through the mirror.  



End file.
